This invention relates generally to hydraulic valves and more particularly concerns multi-function hydraulic manifold valves which can be assembled at low cost from a selection of parts to perform a wide variety of different functions.
A manufacturer of modern, complex industrial devices often requires the use of correspondingly complex hydraulic systems. For example, modern hoisting cranes often utilize hydraulic systems which extend crane boom elements in a given sequence to provide maximum boom support. This sequencing action requires a complex hydraulic system and correspondingly complex hydraulic valving. In other areas, the steering gear for crawler tractors and the like can also require complex hydraulic systems.
Accordingly, modern hydraulic system engineering makes extensive use of multi-function hydraulic valves which can provide a number of hydraulic system actions, sometimes in a sequential order. The market for such valves encourages the design of valves which are inexpensive in offered cost, yet reliable and rugged in operation and inexpensive to maintain.
Recently, modular control valves assembled from interchangeable components have met with great commercial success. These valves permit the valve manufacturer and user to obtain a wide variety of valve capabilities yet the assembled valves themselves are of relatively low cost and compact, reliable design.
It is the general object of the present invention to provide a multi-function hydraulic manifold valve in which the valve manifold can accommodate a variety of individual valve cartridges or elements to provide a wide variety of valve function sequences.
It is a more specific object of the invention to provide such a manifold valve in which a number of valve cartridges or elements can be interchangeably secured within and upon any given cavity to correspondingly change the total valve function.
Another specific object is to provide a valve manifold in which the cavity can be formed in a standardized manner to accommodate a relatively wide variety of valve cartridges or elements.
Yet another object is to provide a valve manifold in which a two-step valve cavity can be easily and inexpensively extended to accommodate a three-step or four-step valve cartridge element.
A further object is to provide a valve manifold which can be manufactured by relatively standardized manufacturing techniques. An associated object is to provide such a valve manifold which can be finished at relatively low cost and offered at a correspondingly attractive commercial price.
Other objects and advantages of the invention will become apparent upon reading the following detailed description and upon reference to the drawings. Throughout the drawings, like reference numerals refer to like parts.